A Sith and her salve
by robar56
Summary: This is a fanfiction about SWtoR. After finishing all her missions the young Sith warrior Veme Tabris finally has some free time. She intends on using it to spend some time with her companions. She may find out some new things though. This is a Female Sith Warrior/Vette Fiction and also contains spoilers for the SW campaign. If you don't want any of this, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfiction about SWtoR. After finishing all her missions the young Sith warrioress Veme Tabris finally has some free time at hand. She intends on using it in order to spend some time with her companions. She may find out some new things though. Warning this is a Female Sith Warrior/Vette Fiction and also contains major spoilers for the Sith warrior campaign. So if you still haven't played that one or if you don't like homosexual relationships you should better not read this. _

_Oneshot for now, might make more chapters if people are interested._

…

A Sith and her Slave:

Veme Tabris stumbled forwards, nearly falling to the ground. Fortunately a worried Jaesa was at her side immediately, in order to catch her.

"Master, I hope your wounds aren't to grave. If you die on us now I don't know what I, Vette and all the others would do."

"Don't worry Jaesa. These are only some minor burnings. They may hurt like hell, but are not life threatening," replied the red haired Sith warrioress through gritted teeth.

That was quite the truth, but additionally her fight with her former master, Darth Baras, had drained pretty much all of Veme's strength. She had barely been able to maintain a strong appearance before the Sith council.

To her luck she had been able to manage it somehow though. If she would have shown even the slightest hint of weakness most of the other Lords would have torn her apart right on the spot.

Now that she was nearly back in her ship and no other Sith were around anymore (Except for Jaesa maybe, who didn't really qualify as true Sith although.) her remaining strength faded away. The young female Sith warrior smiled an exhausted smile.

If the battle would have lasted only a few moments longer Baras might actually have been the victor, yet fortunately he was the first to go down because of exhaustion. Veme was just glad that it was over for now.

The young Sith warrior was a twenty years old human female with pale, white skin and a slender, lithe build and average female curves in the right places.

Her face was framed by shoulder length, naturally red hair. Her eyes were of a vibrant light green color and her face would normally be called cute by most people, if not for the scars.

Thin lines of them ran all over Veme's face and small metal plate held her left cheek and her jaw together. That was necessary due to the fact that her lower jaw was nearly ripped off once.

There were also some other minor scars from various battles all over her body. The ones on the face were the worst, especially because all of them were caused by the young woman's own parents.

As a descendant of a long line of powerful Sith Veme's mother and father honored the ways of the Sith greatly. Unlike Veme herself. She never liked anything about them. In fact almost everything about the ways of the Sith repulsed her. The very thought of cruelty and sadism disgusted the young Sith warrioress.

Even as a child it seemed wrong to her that selfishness, greed and the suffering of others should be glorified.

Her parents repeatedly tried to beat that attitude out her, sometimes nearly killing her in the progress. Their efforts were in vain. Veme's childhood was one of nothing but hardship and pain. When she was sent off to Korriban in order to become a Sith she thought that she would die for sure. After all only the most ruthless and sneaky acolytes survived the Sith academy.

Ironically her former life of torment may very well have been the reason she was able to pass the cruel education on Korriban. Being used to suffering combined with her strong will and her abilities in fight were the only reasons she could survive the hellish Sith academy and still hold onto her beliefs.

Even though Veme was now a Sith- lord she still valued kindness and mercy rather than hate and wanton slaughter. All around the Empire and even the Republic people told stories about her bravery and her unusual friendliness.

Most other Sith despised the young warrioress for that and saw it as weakness. Additionally she had been a thorn in the side of many high ranking persons in the empire, due to the fact that she often flatly disobeyed orders that went against her morals.

The fact that she defeated every one of them who tried to destroy her led them to grudgingly respect her though. The last one who tried was her old master Baras himself and even he failed just minutes ago.

Veme was snapped out of her thoughts when the door to her personal Fury-class space-fighter came into view. Unfortunately she was also finally at an end with her power and lost consciousness.

….

She awoke some time later in her room on her ship. A busy as ever 2V-R8 was buzzing around her. When he noticed that Veme was awake he immediately beamed: "Oh master, thank the maker you are awake. Good to see that you still look as stunning and dangerous as ever."

Veme could only smile at the droid. "Thanks 2V, how long have I been out?"

"About four hours my lord. You had some really nasty burnings. What did you do? Did you get struck by lightning?"

Veme cringed at the memory of being hit by Baras' force lightning bolts. "You could say that", responded the young Sith lord.

"Anyways I recommend you to avoid battles for the next three days. Some of your inner burnings still need to heal out master. Doing otherwise could severely endanger your health," said the eager droid and left.

It took only a few seconds before a relieved looking Jaesa Willsaam stormed into the room: "Master, you are awake! When you broke down in the hangar I was really worried about you."

"Jaesa my dear you know I've been rough worse. Hey I was buried alive under tons of rock once. It takes more than Baras to kill me," laughed the red haired warrioress.

Her apprentice smiled back and answered: "I know master. It is just that your death would be an awful loss not just for me and the others here, but also for the entire galaxy. You are an shining light in the darkness of the empire and thanks to you I think that the overall situation of the empire has already changed to the better a bit."

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little bit?", inquired the young Sith lord with an raised eyebrow.

But before her apprentice and former Jedi padawan could answer the rest of Veme's crew stormed into the room. Vette, Malavai, Pierce and Broonmark. Before the young Sith could help herself she was showered with congratulations from her friends for defeating Darth Baras and foiling his plans of becoming the illegitimate voice of the emperor.

Vette enthusiastically proposed that they should celebrate this victory. Veme couldn't help but smile again. Even though Baras had betrayed her multiple times, tried to kill her and was a trough and trough unpleasant and evil person she still had to thank him.

Without him she would never met any of these people, which she now genuinely called friends. During the last year her crew had become like a family to her. In fact they were the only family she ever had in her eyes, since her real family caused her nothing but pain. She deeply cared for each of her companions.

Broonmark, the at times violent Talz, who was also loyal to the core.

Lieutenant Pierce, who liked to do things in unorthodox and dangerous ways, but still came out as the winner in the end.

The kind and caring Jaesa Willsaam, the former Jedi- padawan, whose death Baras requested. Instead Veme spared her life and Jaesa decided to become the red haired Sith warrioress' apprentice, when she saw her pure and light soul.

Malavai Quinn, who seemed overly correct and socially awkward sometimes, but was nonetheless a good friend.

And of course the friendly, sometimes immature Twi'lek Vette. She was originally given to Veme as a slave from Baras, but soon the enthusiastic Twi'lek became Veme's best friend and most trusted companion.

As the team left into the main room of the Ship in order to really celebrate Veme's victory the red haired Sith found herself thinking about other Sith again. She pitied them all, for they led lives full of nothing but hatred, betrayal and fear. They would never know friendship or compassion and that's why no matter how powerful they were it would never be enough. No power in the universe could close that hole.

…..

Some hours later the party of Veme and her crew slowly came to an end. Jaesa and Quinn had already left because they wanted to sleep. Broonmark had passed out on a bench and was snoring quietly. Seemingly he wasn't used to alcohol. 2V was nowhere to be seen. He was probably painting another room in the same color, only new again.

Just this moment Pierce stood up and left, saying he still had to write some reports about his recent mission on Corellia. That left Veme and Vette alone.

"So Veme, what do we do next, now that Baras is defeated and the Republic is on the retreat at nearly every front?"

The female Sith warrior responded: "First of all I think we should just relax for a few weeks. We had to endure some weird stuff these last months."

Her Twi'lek friend giggled and replied: "That is for sure. Sometimes I feel like I'm in some sort of crazy computer game."

Then suddenly the blue skinned female became serious and said: "Veme I just wanted to tell you something."

The red haired woman raised an eyebrow in questioning matter.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll always be at your side. No matter what you decide to do now, I will stay with you until the end, even when your apprentices try to kill you or something along those lines. You can count on me," Vette continues earnestly.

Veme just stares at her flattered but moved nonetheless.

Finally she spoke: "Thank you Vette. I appreciate it very much. You are my best friend and this means a lot to me. But I honestly don't think that Jaesa would want to kill me."

Her Twi'lek companion smirked: "Well, most likely not, no. Maybe you'll be the first Sith-lord who won't have to fight her own apprentices. Could be because you are the only one who isn't a complete asshole to them. Anyways, cheers for Veme the cutest and most loveable Sith in the universe." At the last words Vette raised her glass and emptied it.

Jokingly the red haired woman replied: "You do realize that you still don't get a raise, even if you try to fluster me with compliments."

"Damn it! ", cried the Twi'lek in fake disappointment: "But honestly I mean everything I say. When I was captured on Korriban I thought my life was over. Then they told me I would be given to some Sith as a slave and I thought that that could only be worse than death.

But to my surprise you were kind and friendly. You removed my slave collar and treated me as an equal. Furthermore you protected innocents from the cruelty of your superiors on various occasions and showed mercy to your enemies.

Then all of a sudden I had a Sith as friend. I owe you a lot. You helped my old gang, saved my sister from slavery and stopped me from taking revenge on the Hutt, who killed my mother, when it was necessary.

You really brought a lot of happiness back in my life. It's crazy, but this ship feels more like a home to me than any other place in the universe. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than on your side."

The Sith is a little flabbergasted at these words but replies: "Well you certainly enlightened my life as well. Before I met you I had virtually no friends and was pretty lonely. Please don't take that as offense, but I'm glad you were captured at Korriban. Otherwise I would never have met you."

"No offense taken", teased Vette: "It's true, without your favorite Twi'lek you would probably cry yourself to sleep every night. But I think I might be off worse as well without you. It does help that you are really cute as well."

Blushing lightly Veme stuttered: "Thanks… I guess. But I fear that isn't the common opinion."

"Don't be shy now Veme, you are actually drop dead gorgeous. Everyone who says otherwise just because of those scars in your face is a stupid jerk. I for my part think that they make you look kind of sexy."

Now the young Sith warrioress was blushing furiously. Her Twi'lek companion continued: "You know what my Sith lord? I'm going to do something I wanted to do for a long time now."

Suddenly Vette leaned over the table and pressed her lips against those of Veme in a passionate kiss. The young Sith's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but she felt pleasant almost electric waves jolted trough her lips.

After what seemed like a small eternity Vette pulled away again: "I'm sorry Veme. I maybe shouldn't have done that, but I really care about you and… I love you. If you don't return my feelings I hope…."

She was cut off when Veme suddenly crushed her lips against those of the Twi'lek in another sinful kiss. Now it was Vette's turn to be surprised. Soon enough she passionately returned the kiss though. The kiss deepened as Veme's tongue demanded entry to her companion's mouth. Eagerly the Twi'lek complied and their tongues started caressing each other.

Way to soon the two females broke apart in order to regain breath. "Wow", said Veme simply. Veme smiled and responded: "I love you too Vette."The face of the Twi'lek l beamed with happiness and then she lunged forward and kissed Veme again.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a surprised cry. They broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the sound. Broonmark had seemingly woken up and was now sitting on the bench, staring wide eyed at the two females. After a few seconds of awkward silence he mumbled something that sounded like the Talz- Version of "Man I must be really drunk" and passed out again.

"That was a close one", sighed Veme. "Ah doesn't matter. The others will soon enough know it anyways. After all Jaesa can read us like open books," shrugged Vette :"But I think we should nonetheless move this conversation to your personal bedroom, don't you think my Sith Lord?"

The human female blushed slightly but smirked anyways: "What are we waiting for? Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a fanfiction about SWtoR. Our pretty light sided Sith lord Veme Tabris and her newfound girlfriend Vette share some happy moments and finally things start to look up for them. But without their knowing dark schemes are formed and soon danger is to be faced again. Warning this is a Female Sith Warrior/Vette Fiction and also contains major spoilers for the Sith warrior campaign. So if you still haven't played that one or if you don't like homosexual relationships you should better not read this_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or any Npc's that are featured in this fiction._

…

A Sith and her Slave chapter 2:

The next morning Veme woke up on her soft bed in her quarters. As she slowly drifted out of sleep she realized that something felt different in a pleasant way. The difference was that there was another soft, warm body snuggling to her side.

In an instant her memory of the previous night came back to the young female Sith. A happy smile brightened the redhead's expression. Her first night with Vette had been wonderful, to her at least.

She had to admit that the confession of the Twi'lek had actually surprised her but she wouldn't complain. She was quite fond of her blue skinned companion herself. If Vette was willing to turn their friendship into more than that Veme would happily comply.

Defeating Baras, surviving it and starting a relationship with Vette. It had surely been a good week thought the young Sith.

Suddenly the Twi'lek stirred besides her. Sleepily she opened her eyes and a vibrant smile lit her face as soon as she spotted Veme. "Good morning my Sith lord." She beamed: "I hope you slept as well as I did?"

Instead of giving an answer the human leaned forward and kissed her blue-skinned lover. Vette eagerly kissed back. When they broke apart the young Sith warioress finally replied: "Yes I slept very well. And let me tell you that you were wonderful last night." Vette blushed and retorted in her usual playful tone: "Yep of course I was. I'm wonderful in everything I do." Then she continued in a more serious way: "I still can't believe it actually happened. I mean you are the most wonderful person in the galaxy and I'm just an immature Twi'lek who started out as your slave. You could have almost every other girl or guy in the universe."

Veme smiled at her warmly and said: "Okay, first about guys: I tried it once or twice but I can't say I was very fond of it and for girls: I don't want any other girl. I want you. I love you Vette. "

The Twi'lek radiated happiness and retorted: "I love you too Veme." They shared another kiss and Veme then jokingly said: "By the way legally you are still my slave. I'm seriously trying to undo that, but all the bureaucracy I have to go through is taking an impossible amount of time. For an evil empire we sure have lot of laws and regulations."

Vette giggled: "Hey I won't complain. I don't even mind being your slave that much. My time as your slave was, crazy adventures aside, probably better than my entire other life. But maybe we should get up now. Otherwise that ship droid will annoy me about my sleeping schedule again." The young Sith warioress sighed but agreed. They got out of bed and started to get dressed. During that task Veme suggested: "I know my room isn't very big but if you want you can move in. I think you'd still have more space than in the crew quarters."

The Twi'lek flashed her a smile and answered: "I'd love to I'll just get my stuff." With that she left the room. The young Sith lord looked after her recently acquired girlfriend contently. After that vision on Voss she never thought she would even survive her confrontation against Baras but now her future was actually starting to look brighter.

* * *

As Vette left the room of her red haired lover she almost ran into Jaesa. "Sorry", she apologized. "It's okay, nothing happened." replied the former Jedi padawan, a knowing smile on her face: "Since you leave my masters room in the morning I think I know where you spent the night."

The Twi'lek just awkwardly scratched her neck in embarrassment. Jaesa apologized immediately: "Sorry I didn't want to embarrass you. And I seriously think that it is a wonderful thing that you finally had the courage to tell my master about your feelings. Since I was trained as a Jedi I don't know much about those things but I believe the two of you make a cute couple."

"Hey how do you know about my feelings? Have you been spying on my emotions?" inquired the Twi'lek. "No, I would never use my powers on my friends. In your case there was also no need of that." Replied the former padawan: "Your swooning looks, your behavior in my masters presence and the way you, excuse me, admired her backside when she was walking in front of us kind of gave you away. The other crew members even went so far as to bet, when you would tell my master. I find this behavior very disrespectful and impolite but I believe Malavai won the bet."

After successfully fighting her normal tone again Vette finally said: "Okay, apparently I'm not that good at hiding my emotions. Anyway I take all you just told me as a sign that the rest of the crew is at least okay with everything."

Jaesa nodded and explained: "As I already said, I myself am very happy for you two and congratulate you. Malavai stated that you and my master complement each other very well. Broonmark stated that a bond between two such fierce warriors is honorable and Pierce also stated his approval of a relationship between you and my master, although he did it in a quite perverse way. I don't really want to repeat his exact statement." "Well, I wouldn't have expected anything else from him." Laughed Vette. To herself she thought: "Things certainly went better than expected."

* * *

Clad in shining black heavy armor the figure approached the chambers of the Sith lord that had called for her service. Imperial soldiers that crossed her way respectfully made room for her. The figure was a young blonde human female roughly the age of 26. Her body was of average height, her figure lean and athletic. Her face was probably one of the most beautiful in the entire universe. It almost appeared angelic with the cute nose, the full lips and the shining blue eyes, framed by golden hair, styled into a ponytail.

But just like so often the appearance was deceiving. One look in her eyes was already enough to show how dangerous that woman really was. Her eyes were as blue as ice and just as cold. Her chilly gaze could even make the most powerful Sith lords shudder and the calculating intelligence in them was apparent and intimidating.

Her name was Zarka Haydon ad she was one of the most successful, if not the most successful, bounty hunters of the Sith empire. Never did she fail a single job. She was known for her ruthlessness, her iron will and her freely exhibited sadism. Being hunted by her meant death and nothing could save you.

Before Zarka could enter the Sith lords chamber another Sith stepped in her way. "My maser is meditating. He does not wish to be disturbed." Said the relatively young Sith pureblood who was seemingly an apprentice. The bounty hunters col gaze fixated him: "Your master called for my help. I'm a busy woman, so let me pass or you will regret it."

The young Sith was clearly enraged by Zarkas disrespectful tone: "How dare you speak to me like that you insignificant insect. I am Sith. Bow down before me or face my wrath. You owe respect to your betters."

The bounty hunters gaze now filled with pure disdain. Her voice became as cold as ice: "You may be a Sith but that is of no importance to me. You are still not even close to my league. Now for the last time: Step aside or I'll crush you like the worm that you are."

The Sith apprentices eyes widened and without another warning his lightsaber flew into his hands and a red blade flashed up. With an inarticulate cry of rage the young pureblood attacked the bounty hunter. The fight was over in a few seconds. Without even twitching an eye Zarka dodged the blade and grabbed he hand of the Sith firmly. Then the elbow of her free hand crushed down on the outstretched arm of her foe. The cracking sound of breaking bones and a shrill cry from the wounded apprentice echoed through the corridor. Next second the red lightsaber was already in Zarkas hand and in quick succession pierced trough both knees of her opponent.

Unable to hold himself upright the Sith apprentice slumped to the floor where he coiled up into a broken, whimpering bundle. Zarka shot him a last cruel smile and hung his lightsaber to her own belt: "I warned you, but you refused to listen."

Then she turned away entered the chambers of his master lord Larkos. The Sith lord was already awaiting her. The pale human male spoke with a deep voice full of authority: "Ah yes, the infamous bounty hunter who is known for never failing a single mission. I have to admit I envisioned you to look somewhat less lovely, but your skill still speaks for itself. You just defeated one of my apprentices in mere seconds. I let him welcome you because I knew his arrogance would inevitably provoke a fight with you in order to test your abilities. I am more than pleased by the way."

A smile crept on the hunters face: "Oh Sith and Jedi are my specialty. I love it to strip them of their illusions about superiority and watch their arrogance or inner peace crumble. But now my lord what is the reason you asked for my services?"

"Of course. You my dear hunter should feel honored. I am speaking for a member of the Sith-council. They do not wish to be officially involved in this affair though which is why I will give you all the necessary details." Zarka raised an eyebrow signaling her curiosity. The Sith lord continued: "An excellent opportunity for the empire is at hand. Imperial intelligence has gotten hands on secret information of the Jedi order.

They are starting to reestablish their presence on Coruscant. Now the important point is that imperial spies know the exact route of a republic ship full of Jedi younglings. My master in the Sith council plans to ambush the ship and kill all the younglings. Without them the Jedi orders future is more than uncertain. My master asked especially for you to lead the attack. Your job would be to board the enemy ship and kill every single living soul on it. Afterwards use the autopilot of the ship in order to send it back to the Jedi. It will break their spirit for once and for all. You would be in charge of a whole imperia battleship and a battalion of my own soldiers but you'd have to anticipate heavy resistance from republic soldiers and Jedi."

The blonde bounty hunter let everything sink in and finally asked: "Why does your master not want to be mentioned in any of this?"

"As you may have heard already, a new "Wrath of the emperor" recently appeared. That position is one of the few that hold even more power than the Sith council Well she quite forcefully stated that she would not accept any more random cruelty against non-military targets. So it is rather doubtful, that she would of a whole ship full of kids to be slaughtered. A weak and unworthy attitude, that will cause her demise in the end if you ask me. But for now she is still powerful enough to be dangerous for my master." Explained lord Larkos.

Zarka nodded: "I have heard of her. Veme Tabris. Celebrated as a hero by the civilians and slaves of the empire as well as by a rather large number of republican inhabitants and fiercely hated by most Sith and many high ranking Moffs. She singlehandedly stormed the base of the resistance on Balmorra and much more. I seriously hope that someday _I _will be assigned to kill her. She might be a challenge. But for now tell your master that I accept his mission."

"Perfect. Your imperial battleship already awaits your orders in the spaceport. You will ambush the republic ship near Nar Shadda in three days. Let no Jedi youngling alive. Slaughter them all. Make the Jedi suffer and break them for once and for all."

With a confident smile Zarka replied: "It will be my pleasure."


End file.
